Garnet Dragon
by penguin8earth
Summary: Just a bunch of miscellaneous adventures of an OC. Some - (okay, I've written ahead in this story, and it's many) - escapades get a bit (*very) sexy. I am aware that it starts slow but bear with me; this is my first fic.
1. Hatching Exceeds and Joining the Guild

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. All that wonderful jazz belongs to Mashima and whatnot. Sorry the story doesn't pick up right away, i needed to set things up first. ALL NAUGHTY THINGS HAPPEN WHEN SHE IS OLDER. REMEMBER THAT.**

7 August, X777

I again looked at my distorted reflection in a water-filled pothole in the courtyard of an ancient, crumbling castle. Again I listed my features to myself so that I could not forget them. Silky white-blonde hair spilled from the crown of my head and flowed down to the small of my back, with two red streaks that had no business being there. Violet eyes were set into a creamy, round face. I'd heard from passersby that my nine year old body was adorable, though I couldn't see it. I sighed and walked along the rim of the courtyard to the hallway that led to the precarious tower that I had made my home. I kicked a rock down the walkway and once again pondered the facts that I had been coming to terms with for the past month. Shintag was gone, and I'd come to grudgingly accept that reality.

_Thunk!_

I spun to what had hit my head, fist glowing with magic that sparkled like a diamond under a light. What I found was an abnormally large egg with black markings that looked like claw marks. Its parent was some type of large bird, perhaps? I looked around, but didn't spot any birds or nests, high or low. I snatched up the egg and with it scurried up the crumbling step to my room. The little nest of straw I slept on was given to the egg. I didn't really feel like eating it, so I was going to hatch it. Time passed, and I kept the egg warm and didn't let things hurt it. I took it everywhere.

One day as I was fishing with the egg beside me, I heard a crack. When I looked over at the egg, it was hatching. My fishing pole dropped to the ground as I looked in awe at the egg. Out of it popped a little purple cat with a black coloring the tip of its tail and a black design that covered its left ear and eye. The most shocking part though, was that it had wings. Little angel wings. I launched myself and hugged it. "Fweh!" it yelped. "Fweh?" I asked, and then I smiled. "Then that's your name! Fey!" Fey's eyes wandered to the basket of fish I'd piled up. I roasted them and we ate, and I told her about Shintag. We got bored of living in the ruins about a week after she was born, so we began to travel.

From town to town, we began to hear about guilds, places where wizards go to find work and make friends. One guild in particular kept coming up wherever there was reconstruction going on. Fairy Tail. People kept saying things like "Man, those Fairy Tail kids get the job done, but I wish they wouldn't destroy the place they were trying to protect." Kids would say things like, "When I grow up I wanna be a wizard!" Their mothers would deny them with something along the lines of how wizards were all drunkards or that it wasn't a very stable line of work. Even though people had so many bad things to say about wizards, I was intrigued. Fey and I didn't have any obligations, so we set off to find the guild we'd heard so much about. My flying cat and I wandered towards the town of Magnolia, where we would find the guild Fairy Tail.

Once we arrived we discovered that Magnolia was a lively city, and we were excited. I asked a nice looking man how to get to Fairy Tail, and he replied, "Oh ho! Another young recruit! Just down the road the road and take a right. It should be just there." I thanked him wholeheartedly and sprinted down the road with Fey at my side. Soon, we were in front of the building. Fey and I looked at each other and smiled, then ran inside. The first thing I saw were two boys about my age fighting in a cloud of smoke; one had pink hair, and the other was only in his underwear.

"Look Fey!" I said, pointing to the right of the room, "A flying cat like you!" A blue flying cat with a green backpack floated just outside the cloud of the brawling boys. A girl with scarlet hair sat by herself eating cake in a corner. The adults were drinking and laughing. This seems like a wonderful place.

I walked up to the bar, where a slightly pudgy woman with purple hair was tending, and a tiny old man was perched on one of the seats, drinking and laughing as well. Instead of clambering up onto the barstool, Fey grabbed my shoulders and drifted me up between the eye levels of the two. The bartender looked surprised, "You have a cat like Happy-kina."

Fey spoke for herself, "I am Fey, and this is Dio."

I nodded. "We're here to join the guild."

The old man spoke to us, "I'm the Master of this guild, Makarov. We'll get you in right away!" He smiled and nodded to the bartender.

"Excuse me just a moment-kina," she addressed us. "I'll be right there." Fey let me down and we walked to a table a bit away, but I could still hear them. The bartender said to Makarov, "Are you thinking of when she's older-kina?"

He just grinned and replied, "I don't see how it could hurt to take her in." The bartender sighed and grabbed a magic stamp. She smiled warmly as she approached us and inquired, "Where and what color?" I chose red on the outside of my left forearm and Fey chose black on her back. We were now official Fairy Tail wizards, simple as that.


	2. First Mission

There were a lot of people I was introduced to. Mostly people my age - others couldn't be bothered. The two that had been fighting earlier but were now just hanging about were Natsu and Gray. Natsu was the pink-haired fire dragon slayer. Gray was an ice maker magic wizard with a stripping fetish and very dark blue-black hair that matched droopy eyes set into a pale complexion. The girl in armor with scarlet hair was named Erza Scarlet. She used summoning magic to re-quip weapons and armor. A brunette named Cana used card magic. Then there were two sisters and their brother – the brother being the middle child. In order of age, these were their names: Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Mirajane was the oldest and had a rivalry with Erza. Elfman was obsessed with manliness, and Lisanna wanted to be Natsu's wife. The people listed were the mages that belonged to my generation of Fairy Tail.

After I'd introduced myself, Natsu said, "Dio, huh? Fight me!" A smirk crossed my face as I replied, "Sure. I won't even need magic for a small fry like you." He ran at me and flames covered his fist when he yelled, "Iron fist of the-" I casually backhanded him across the room. "Natsu!" Lisanna cried as she ran over to him. The others just laughed.

"What's that?" My attention was drawn to a large corkboard on the far wall of the guild. Erza was the first to speak, "That's the request board. People put up request and anyone in the guild can take the job and be paid for it."

"Cool." I said. Everyone else had recovered and was going on with their various conversations. Fey and Happy were animatedly talking, and Fey was being interrogated by Natsu. I looked up and around, then asked Erza, "What's on the second floor?"

"The second floor is only for S-Class wizards, the elite of the guild. There's a request board up there as well, filled only with S-Class jobs. These jobs are the kinds of things ordinary wizards wouldn't survive. There's also dorms – but that's about it."

"Are you an S-Class?"

She looked proud when she nodded. "I was passed the last exam, Mirajane too. It was just a couple months ago. Sorry you missed it."

I shook my head. "Don't worry. I'll be in it next time." Erza looked surprised but then smiled and nodded. She told me I should start racking up jobs soon then. I snatched one of the higher paying posters on the board and yelled to Fey. "Fey! We're going to work!"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I looked at the poster. "Maygarten." She excused herself and we headed out.

As we walked westward out of Magnolia, I read the poster aloud. "Small group of dark mages harassing town. Needs apprehension." We soon arrived at the small town. It looked abandoned. "Hellooo?" I called.

A man stepped out of a boarded up shop and asked, "Who are you?"

"We're from Fairy Tail." I called out over my shoulder.

He was silent for a moment, "You're just a kid."

I shrugged. "You're just a scared old man in a shop." He looked like he was about to say something, but instead slammed the door.

"Well, well, well." A deep gravelly voice called, "Look what we have here." I could tell from the laughs that came that I was surrounded. "What a cutie pie," one of them cackled. "Just wait 'till she gets older," another one crooned. "She said she's from Fairy Tail. How cocky can they get, sending little kids after us." They laughed again. "Well when you crawl home, tell them the dark guild Poison Dart did this to you."

Another voice yelled as they closed in on Fey and I, "Spider snare!" Webbing shot out at me and I dodged as I tried to contain my laughter. It came from a magic circle on his butt. I hit the ground laughing and hardly able to breathe. He looked indignant. "H-Hey. Don't laugh." I tried to stop laughing and get control, but to no avail. "Fine then," he growled as he crouched with his hands to the ground. "Let's see how you like THIS! Spider Sea!" A magic circle opened on the ground and tons of tiny spiders poured out. Gross.

Fey started squishing and attacking them for sport while I ran-in bare feet-across the crawling carpet towards my opponent. "Iron Fist of the Diamond Dragon." The mage fell into a wall, unconscious, and the spiders disappeared. The rest came at me in all manner of ways; I decided to end this with one hit. I jumped up in the air and yelled, "Wing Slash of the Diamond Dragon." All of them were blown away and down for the count, so I tied them all up against the wall and yelled to the town, "Alright! They're all done now. All you have to do is call the Rune Knights."

People began peeking out their windows and cautiously stepped outside, "_You?_ Did this?" a woman asked. I replied that I had. In the end I was paid and Fey and I went home. I'd only broken two walls!


	3. Roommates and Nemeses

**A/N: I know the beginning may seem boring, but bear with me because this chapter sets up entire relationships. *There will soon be a time skip and naughtiness will ensue. Not this chapter, though.**

Fey and I returned to Magnolia with a sack of cash and decided to go on a shopping spree. We hid all the money we wouldn't be needing in the woods and then set off to the market. Fey purchased a black bowtie because bowties are cool *;) and I bought black kapris with a purple tee that had white hems. And of course, I kept the necklace with a crescent shaped crystal that Shintag had given me. My old clothes were tossed to the garbage as we made our way back to the guild.

Everyone was having a party for some reason unbeknownst to me, but I stuck around anyway to get to know people. A fight broke out that I ended up joining because someone spilt my drink, but even when others whipped out their magic I held mine in reserve. I tended not to use it unless I needed it. This place was a riot.

Over the next few weeks I would do a job, get paid, come back to the guild and eat, and set out again. I wanted to buy a house, and would soon have enough money to do so. One day Fey and I returned home from a job and as we were examining the request board heard Nav complain, "Oi, oi, Dio. You keep taking all the good jobs."

The blue haired, tan skinned Macao yelled at him, "It's not like _you're_ taking them! You haven't taken a job in weeks!" Nav grumbled but shut up, and I took a request at random before running out the door with Fey.

After that job I was chowing down at one of the tables in the guild when Gray Fullbuster walked up to me. "You should really slow down on jobs." he advised, "You're gonna hurt yourself pretty soon."

I took a drink before smiling at him, "I bought a house. That's why I went out on all those jobs. I've got my own house now."

"N-no kidding?" he inquired, "Where is it?"

I sighed, "You're clothes, Gray." He looked down at himself with a cry of surprise and quickly replaced his clothes. Once he had I spoke again, "It's on the northwest side of town. Less than a mile away from the water."

He pulled his fist into his chest in a 'yes' sort of way and promised, "I'll be there!" Then he yelled, "Kana, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Levy, Erza, flame brain! House warming at Dio's tonight! They pumped their fists into the air and yelled, "We'll be there!"

A look of panic crossed my face and I objected, "W-w-wait! I don't even have anything in the house, yet!" This didn't faze any of them.

Erza called, "You buy and set up the stuff today and then HOUSEWARMING AT YOUR PLACE!" They all yelled in agreement and I sat gaping in shock. Fey grabbed me on her way as she flew out of the guild and took off full speed towards the market. We bought all the necessities and by around four we had all the stuff we needed and were frantically putting the house together. Natsu had yelled out the door that everyone would plan to arrive at eight. Fey and I had just collapsed wearily on the still plastic covered couch when the door burst open and everyone arrived bearing food and gifts.

Everyone danced and partied until the wee hours of the morning when they all tiredly filed out the door. By the time they did Fey was already passed out on the couch. I left my pants on the stairs and drifted up to the bedroom for the new twin mattress that was waiting for me. Once I entered my bedroom I took a running leap onto the bed and was surprised to hear an, 'oof' as I landed on someone. Confused, I pulled back the covers to find Gray.

"What are you still doing here?!" I demanded.

He mumbled groggily, "What're'oo doin' in ma houz?" (What are you doing in my house?)

I growled at him, "This is MY house!" he mumbled something unintelligible and went back to sleep. My teeth grit together and I yelled at him, "GET OUT!" Again he mumbled and slipped further into slumber. I sighed and wedged myself between him and the wall with my feet near his head and my head near his feet, and went to sleep. Little did I know, this would become a nightly occurrence and soon Gray and I were roommates. (Think Natsu and Lucy, only 10x worse.)

A couple days after that I was fighting with Gray and Natsu in the guild when my precious necklace went flying. "My scale!" I cried as I dove after it. A foot hit my middle and I heard someone thump to the ground as I caught my treasured medallion. I immediately turned to apologize, "I'm so-…rry." I trailed off at the owner of the glare I was receiving. I'd seen this guy around before, but never really took time to acknowledge him. He had spiky blonde hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar running down the right side of his face and his eye. He'd stood the instant he touched the ground and I could just barely catch the light hue of pink that colored his cheeks. "Watch where you're going!" he barked, then grumbled to himself, "Tch. All these stupid kids gramps keeps around. Even lets some of them in before they can use magic, what kind of a mage guild is that?"

I'd noticed his glance at Kana who'd joined the guild with less than an elementary understanding of magic, and became upset. With my feet braced on the teen's abdomen, and my fists bunched up in his collar, I growled at him, "What makes you think you can badmouth my friends?" I felt a couple sets of eyes on the scene and the blonde's appall stung my tongue like a coin's metallic taste. (This isn't figurative. Dio can taste emotions and I'll explain that later.)

He ordered while trying to wipe me off, "Get off of me, pipsqueak!"

Wakaba intruded and teased, "You lettin' the munchkins bully you, Laxus?" Lightning crackled around the guy I was standing on at the words.

Macao said in quieter tones to his friend, "Don't get him riled up. You know he's got a temper."

My fists shook this "Laxus" character by the collar to return his attention to me, "Hey! Answer my question, Sparky!" I heard someone unrelated question, "Sparky?"

Sparky exasperatedly explained, "I don't have to explain myself to a runt like you."

I grit my teeth, "Can I at least have assurance that it won't happen again?"

"I say what I want, about who I want. Especially about parasite kids always getting in my way." That was it. My fist drew back and even started to glitter as he watched me amusedly.

I stopped myself, and my magic sparkled out. A sigh escaped my throat as I told the guy, "So long as they're just words. What do _they_ mean? It's your actions that matter." With that, I released him and was immediately tackled by a crying Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"Thank god you're alive!" Gray spouted.

"I thought you were a goner for sure!" Happy insisted.

I froze and twitched. A dark aura flowed off of me as I muttered, "Right when I do something nice for you guys you have to go and PISS ME OFF!" I drop-kicked the three of them to the ceiling and the sudden uproar of laughter told me I'd kept the attention of most of the room for the majority of the scene. Again, I sighed and left to go sit with Kana.

"Thanks." she said. I just eyed her, and she continued, "I appreciate the gesture, but you really shouldn't provoke Laxus like that."

One of my eyebrows rose, "Why not? What's so special about him?"

She explained, "He's crazy powerful with a temper and the master's grandson."

I stole a drink from her juice before telling her, "I don't care whose grandson he is. Power level don't matter either."

"But – he's the _master's._"

"So? Everyone is their own person until proven otherwise. That guy hasn't proven otherwise. So, to me, that guy's just – what was his name?"

"Laxus."

"He's Laxus, a guy who pissed me off and called my friends parasites. That's what matters, _not _bloodline. Hopefully I'm not getting redundant?" She shrugged and I chugged more of her drink.

*Laxus POV: I listened to the runt with the weird hair talk to her friend. How could she just threaten me like that? Didn't she know who I was? There was a quiet part in my music and her voice floated in clearer, "… Everyone is their own person until proven otherwise. That guy hasn't proven otherwise." The song got loud again and I turned it down a bit so I could hear. There she was again "…what matters, _not_ bloodline." So that counted one person who didn't see me as Makarov's grandson. But what did a runt that talked like gramps matter? "I'll prove to everyone I'm not just someone's grandson." I muttered to myself.

*Back to Dio: My extra sensitive ears picked up what Sparky said to himself. "Tch." I griped to myself, "One down, probably not _everyone_ else to go." His head perked up and he turned to me with a look of surprise. My eyes bored holes into his and when he noticed me looking returned my glare and angrily turned back to stare at the far wall.


	4. Becoming S-class

It was the last stage of the S-class exam, and I was the only one left. I was waiting at the anointed area – but no one was there except a girl with wings growing out of the sides of her head who I was playing tag with to pass the time. My new friend suddenly excused herself so I lay on my back in my underwear, waiting. Man, it was hot. I heard a rustle and zipped back into my clothes. While I sat cross-legged facing the noise, five people emerged from the undergrowth.

In order from left to right they were: Gildarts looking amused; the master's grandson whose name I could never remember – looking bored as hell; the master, appearing serious; Erza, who was shining; and Mirajane with a smile that could mean anything. "Where's everyone else who's testing?" I inquired, "There were a lot of good people this year; did they already pass?"

The master explained, "Everyone else failed. You're the only one left with a chance at becoming an S-class wizard this year." I was shocked at his words. What about the older kids? They'd finished all the other tasks faster and better than me. I'd been scraping along. The last challenge had been to find the biggest, meanest beast you could find on the island, and defeat it. I was certain I'd passed _that_ ordeal with flying colors. The geezer continued. "Dio," he pointed at my prize, "Where the hell did you find _that?_" My beast was hella ugly.

It had the body of a gorilla and five long necks with their corresponding heads, not to mention it was probably the size of three houses. It had the head of a snake, one of an eagle, another of a lion, rat, and bear. The snake head bothered me; it was the only non-mammal part of the thing. It didn't make sense. Also, hella ugly.

"At the top of the tree." I merrily replied. I'd climbed all the way to the top of the massive tree sprouting from the middle of Tenroujima because the bosses are always on the top floor.

"H-how did you get it down here?" Mira asked.

"Oh I just-" The beast started to wake up as I spoke and took a shot at me. Without even using my magic, I punched it in all of its faces and yelled, "I'M SPEAKIN' HERE! I carried it." Everyone was more focused on my violence and their eyes went surprised as they blinked in unison.

"_Anyway_." the master said, "Just because you're the only one left doesn't mean you pass. You still have to complete the exam. The original plan was to have a free-for-all between the remaining contenders, but that's obviously out. Hmmm."

Erza spoke up, "We know she's going to pass. She's just as powerful as any of us. Let me test my strength against her."

The master pointed a finger at the sky, "I have an idea! Dio, how would you defeat each of the people here? The person you have the most preposterous strategy against will be your opponent." I stood and carefully examined each of them as I thought about it.

While was doing this, Mirajane finally noticed, ""Wait – does anyone know what type of magic Dio uses? I've never seen her use it before – but I always feel it when she's around." I felt five sets of eyes land on me. It was true. I never used my own magic in the guild or even around town because I'd never needed it – and Natsu was pretty proud of how rare his dragon slaying was. Never once had I gone on a job with anyone but Fey, so no one knew.

I'd sat around for a year smiling to myself at how it had never occurred to anyone to ask.

I'd begun staring at Sparky's headphones and nonchalantly replied, "I'm the diamond dragon slayer.", and everyone gawked. While they stared with nothing to say I continued, "Shintag also taught me how to use diamond maker magic. Shintag is my dragon. He disappeared when Natsu says Igneel did." There was another powerful magic of mine that I'd purposely left out. I didn't like to talk about that. While I'd spoken I'd finished examining lightning boy and the master and had turned my scrutiny towards Erza.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Erza inquired.

I shrugged and moved on to Mira, "No one asked me. And I've decided to let Natsu bask in the glory of his rarity for a few more years."

No one seemed to have anything else to say, so I backed up to address all of them and began, "Battle strategies. Gildarts: Diamond Dragon Special Ability: Mirrors. It's a spell that uses refracted light to create illusions of the caster. He attacks them, I come in from different angle and knock him out. Master: use puppy eyes as distraction and strike at the chance. Erza: this one doesn't satisfy me but it's all I got. Block and attack as needed, becomes a contest of stamina. This one ain't too great either, but Mirajane: catfight, play dirty, probably ends in a draw." Then I was silent, and the others dragged it out for about thirty seconds.

"What about Laxus?" Gildarts finally asked.

"Oh!" I forgotten about the lightning mage. I breathed out heavily, causing my cheeks to puff, and answered, "Be the bigger asshole. Find a way to be faster than the speed of light."

Everyone just stared. _"_You_ can't _be_ serious!"_ Mira obejected.

I just shrugged and asked, "So who's it gonna be, master?"

He sent his grandson in, "Laxus-?"

"Yyyeah, I figured." he drawled as he stepped out of line.

The master laid down the rules, "Neither of you go easy. I want to see the two of you fight for real, so don't toy with each other." I snorted and Laxus stopped about five feet in front of me.

Without warning, it rained lightning for a good while without stopping. I didn't make any attempt at defense, just stood there and took it. The wall of light blocked everyone from my view and hurt like the nine hells. When he quit I was completely fried and dropped to my knees. He turned away and I grinned. "That was ea-" he started to say before I wingslashed him.

"That was pathetic." I spat, "You might as well have run around on carpet in your socks and tried to shock me. I thought the master said to be serious."

He faced me with a grin and said, "I like you." Then he charged at me at breakneck speed with a lightning fist that I barely dodged and I gave him one of my diamond ones to the gut. "She's fast." I heard him whisper to himself before he went flying. Neither of us said anything for the rest of the fight. He was back in a literal flash but I had already set up my next attack. I was sending talons to the face but he dodged and fired up another shower of lightning. It landed right on top of me but I grit my teeth and delivered a diamond fist to the jaw. The downpour continued but I trudged on dodging and delivering attacks under the electric blanket. Sometimes I would hit, sometimes I would miss, and sometimes I damn near fell on my ass. But losing my footing would mean losing the battle, so I didn't do it. The voices of the spectators floated in from a million miles away. "Is she...?" Mira and Erza gasped in unison. "Moving _in_ the lightning?" Gildarts finished for them. The master's grandson got even closer to make hand-to-hand easier as he kept the electricity flowing. It seemed he was everywhere at once. He sent kicks and fists to the face, and chest, and abdomen. He was even managing to land hits on my inner thighs that made me feel like collapsing. As much havoc as he was wreaking to my body, I was giving it back. Finally, I caught his hand. Attacks continued to fly but in my mind I'd already won. He was now a stationary target. I started to take a breath but it was kicked out of me. My fist moved to my mouth with my pinky up, and one of my legs moved up to guard my middle. I took a deep breath and roared the roar of the Diamond Dragon. The teen flew out of my grasp on impact and the lightning rain stopped. He skidded to a halt a few meters away. We both charged at each other with our respective iron fists, both yelling wordless battle cries.

"STOP!" the master bellowed. We halted on dimes and lowered our fists, but his still crackled and mine glittered. "Both of you, quit it and look at me." We put away our magics turned to face the old man. He addressed me, "Dio, anyone who gives Laxus a run for his money is impressive in my eyes – but it is not only up to me. Erza, Mirajane, does she pass?"

"Definitely."

"With flying colors."

The master nodded and asked, "Gildarts?" Gildarts nodded. The geezer then turned to his grandson. "Laxus?"

Sparky put his hands behind his head and I tried not to look at him too hopefully. "Well," he reasoned, "I can't be seen in a fight with someone too far below my own rank – even if I was just messing around." _Oh what the fuck ever, you stupid shithead._, I thought. He was beat to hell. "So I guess I have no choice."

A huge grin crossed my face and I started vibrating. My excitement and absorbtion of all that raw energy was making me _way_ too hyper. The five-headed beast began to wake up again and I merrily dropkicked it all the way to the top of the tree before running half-second laps around the island. Gildarts sweatdropped and inquired, "What is happening?"

I answered one word each time I passed them, "Too – much – lightning!" they watched me pass about another eight times before I stopped in front of them. "Oh, no. Crash." and I collapsed onto the ground, "Carry me." I breathed.

Giladarts ended up carrying me like a baby to the ship. Sparky passed on the ride and flashed off to wherever. Once I'd recovered from my energy crisis I was enjoying a cold drink on the ship and trying not to look like I had to barf while I sat with Erza and Mirajane.

"How did you do that?" Mira inquired, "I've never once seen Laxus get serious like that before."

"Indeed. It was astounding." Erza for once agreed with her white-haired rival. "But I'm more intrigued by the fact of your magic. You said you could use maker with diamond?"

I swallowed the threatening bile in my throat and answered, "I did. However, it's not natural and so takes more magic than Gray's ice might." Not wanting to disappoint, though, I clasped my hands and diamond-made a rose. The two girls looked in awe and admiration at my sparkling creation.

Their eyes were sparkling at the beautiful sculpture when Erza noticed, "Is that necklace you wear one of your creations?"

She was referring to the diamond crescent that was almost a half-circle dangling from my neck on a silver chain. My eyes softened, "No. it's one of Shintag's scales."

Her eyes widened, "A real dragon scale?" I just nodded. "I would imagine they would be bigger."

"Most of them are." I explained, "He didn't think it practical for me to carry a dinner plate around, so this one is from where his leg meets his body. Scales need to be smaller there for an easier and better range of motion. Contrary to popular belief, even a dragon's stomach and the area underneath their chin is heavily armored. This makes it so that when they fly they are protected from any attacks that might originate below them."

"That makes sense." Mira input, "Man, would it be cool to be able to take-over a dragon!"

"That's Natsu and Dio's parents you're talking about!" Erza informed her while getting in her face, "How could you say something so insensitive!?"

"Oh, it's alright." I tried, "I really don't mind." They of course didn't hear me and were back at each other's throats like usual. I sighed. Leveling up wouldn't change my perspective on my guild mates, and they wouldn't change their own behavior towards me because of the event either.


	5. Kanpai!

**A/N: Last chapter before the time skip and we get to the fun stuff! I thought I'd just throw this little filler about Kana's first drink in here to buy myself time. Can you guess who the mystery man is in the preview of the next chapter at the end? (It's really not that difficult. There's only one character capable of what's described. Also, sorry I'm a bit late at updating. Not that anyone cares. Not many people read this fic.)**

Once we arrived back at the guild there was a giant party because – well, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without one. What I remember most of that night, though, was that when Kana saw Gildarts off like usual, after he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Bye, dad." AHJFDHAGUIHNVJREBURE? WHAT?

Two years later, when I was twelve and she was thirteen, I confronted her about it. We were in South Gate park when I asked, "So, when did you find out that Gildarts was your dad?"

She stopped pulling up the grass and stared at me, "What did you just say?" Fey was chasing butterflies but I lowered my voice anyway.

"When Gildarts left after my S-class exam you called him dad. I was wondering when you found out and how. I never would've guessed it. You must've gotten all your looks from your mom then, huh?"

She nodded, "He's the reason I joined Fairy Tail. So I could see him. And I learned cards to predict when he would come home."

I nodded and smiled, "I'm guessing it's a secret, even from him? I won't tell." I pulled my pack around with a conspiring look on my face and flashed a bottle, "So long as you don't tell about this."

Her eyes widened but she shared my smile. "That's sake!" she observed. I shushed her and she whispered, "Where did you get that?"

I shook my head and said, "Doesn't matter. Wanna try it with me? I brought cups." She agreed and I filled our glasses. We clinked them together and threw them back without much reaction.

We sat there for a second until Kana mentioned, "I'm not sure how I feel about it. It burns, but does it have a taste?"

A ponderous look crossed my face as I told her, "That's about what I thought. Want some more?" She nodded and held out her glass. I topped off hers and my own and we knocked them back. We had to repeat this about this another six times and still couldn't figure it out. Our faces were flushed and I slurred to Kana, "I feel warm."

She nodded, "M. Same. We should go swimming."

I nodded, "One more drink?" She agreed and we ended up finishing the bottle when Fey finally flew over.

"I'm tired." the cat whined. "Where's a place I could sleep that I won't be forgotten here?"

I blinked and replied, "I could never forget you. Kana and I were about to find some place to swim, but I'll carry you." Fey hopped into my arms and when I stood I swayed.

Kana did the same but asked, "Are you _drunk?_"

I scoffed and walked in the direction of Fairy Tail. The world swayed as I yelled at my friend, "If I'm drunk you are, too! The big river backs the guild. Let's go there." The sun was beginning to set as we stumbled towards the guild.

_Preview of Next Chapter: "No. P-please stop." a young man spoke. At first I thought he was talking to me, but as I peeked around the corner, I saw that he was talking to the beast…*_skipping man appearance description*_… The beast pounced toward the beautiful boy who'd spoken and said young man whispered, "I'm sorry." In mid-air, the beast died. What kind of magic _was_ this?_


	6. Strangers and Flashbacks

**A/N: So sorry for posting late! But today you get two chapters to make up for it PLUS the one at the end of the week. Dio is now 15-ish.**

When you see (*) it means whatever's contained inside it is an author's note.

I stepped off the boat and dragged it onto the sand. This island was barren save for the ruins of a long abandoned town. My eyes wandered down to the flyer in my hand. This _was_ definitely the place. I sighed and began wandering the ruins in search of the monster that I was supposed to be hunting. How a beast could bother or harm anyone from all the way out here I had no idea, but that had been the request and so here I was. When I started to hear growling I ran towards it.

"N-no. For your own good, please stop." a man spoke. At first I thought he was speaking to me, but as I peeked around the corner I realized he was talking to the beast that was closing in on him.

I froze at the sight of the man. He appeared only about a couple years older than me, and had jet black hair with eyes to match. He looked so incredibly lonely that it almost broke my heart, but he was beautiful. He was easily one of the best looking people I'd ever laid eyes on.

The beast pounced at the stranger who whispered, "I'm sorry." The beast had entered the air pulsing with life, and landed stone dead. A gasp caught in my throat as I watched this. What exactly had just…? The guy kept apologizing and telling the dead thing that he had told it so and it would've done better to listen. He looked so distraught. Before I'd even realized what I was doing, I was walking towards him. "Stop!" he cried, "Didn't you see what happened?"

I felt my blood magic stifle and nullify his and nodded, "I'll be okay." (*I wrote this series out of order. Have I told you about blood magic yet? If not, it'll be explained in this chapter.)

"Don't! Please! … I- I don't want to kill you." I continued to walk towards him when a massive wave of his deadly magic passed over me like a hot wind.

I was completely unaffected and asked him like nothing had happened, "What's your name?"

His eyes widened and he looked taken aback. "You're alive…" he whispered, "You're first one to… How…?"

I kneeled with him on the rocky ground. "You've spent a lot of time alone, haven't you?" When he nodded I took his hand in both of mine. "Now that I'm here, you don't have to be alone." He suddenly pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair.

"What's your name?"

"Dio. Yours?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "Doesn't matter. You said you wouldn't be leaving me alone, right?" In response, I hugged him back. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to be holding powerful, mysterious strangers on remote islands – but I didn't sense any danger. Judging by the absolute blandness coating my tongue, he'd just been left alone for far too long.

I tasted something else, too. Guilt. (*Remember how Dio can taste the emotions of those around her? Blood magic, and we're so close to the flashback that explains it.) Guilt for what I couldn't say, but it was potent and yet hardly there at all. I didn't understand in the slightest.

We left the street and ended up in one of the few buildings that still had a roof. We were seated at a rotting table in the kitchen, and began to talk. He asked me about my guild tattoo, and I told him all about Fairy Tail. He asked questions about cats, and stripping ice mages, and the reasons behind my hatred of lightning mages. He asked a lot about Natsu, and everything else under the sun about Fairy Tail. When speaking, I could be nearly laughing one second and fully fuming the next. My mood never dropped, though, and to this the stranger remarked as he smiled sadly down at the wood, "Your life seems to have always been happy."

My reflections of the past six years at Fairy Tail were silenced and my gaze instantly turned to ice. My hand balled into a fist so tight that my knuckles went white as I corrected the stranger, "You're wrong." When he looked up, the faint smile on his lips disappeared at the sight of my expression. "Do you believe in dragons, stranger?" A flash of a bad memory gleamed in his eyes before he nodded. I then proceeded to tell him a story that no one knew but me; I'd never even hinted a word of it to Fey. "I wasn't born evil – no one is – but I was raised that way. When I asked Ricardio – my _first_ dragon – (*Now there are twodragons: Shintag and Ricardio.) what happened to my family, he said he killed them. Ricardio is the blood dragon, and an evil dragon. He told me he'd destroyed my whole town, killing everyone in it but myself, and that I'd only survived on accident. When I asked him why he'd decided to take me in and teach me magic, he said he thought it would be entertaining. He said it would be like teaching a circus bear to dance." I bit through my teeth.

**FLASHBACK:** (*Yes, I know it doesn't tug heart strings, but that's because Dio has desensitized herself to the event.) "So I'm like, your pet?" a four-ish year old me asked. There were no streaks in my hair then, and I was dressed in fine yet functional clothes; no property of the mighty blood dragon should ever look like a beggar.

The massive, black and red dragon beside me gave a throaty chuckle, "I suppose so. But at the time I'd never realized you could be such a useful tool. You keep me comfortable, clean my scales, and even take care of yourself! I've never seen such a capable human." he brought his face lower to examine my small form that was made miniscule in comparison to his giant one, "Especially a human so early in its lifespan." He straightened again and announced, "Now come. I've been teaching you for a year and I believe you are ready to lay waste to your first village!" I merrily ran beside him out of the rubble of the town that Master Ricardio had just destroyed. I loved watching my master end entire human settlements, and now I could finally try it out for myself!

I walked up to the edge of a small but bustling town, looking as innocent as any little kid who had just materialized from the underbrush could possibly seem. An incredible amount of air filled my lungs, and I chanted, "Roar of the… BLOOD DRAGON!" A massive magical screech filled the air and leveled all the buildings two blocks in front of me. This was what a year of harsh, daily training under the blood dragon could allow you to achieve.

I suddenly knew why Master Ricardio had asked me to do this. Dragons 'eat' whatever they are of. For instance, the water dragon eats water to power up and survive, and the fire dragon eats fire to power up and survive. The blood dragon was a bit more metaphoric. The blood dragon ate emotions, and the emotions it ingested influenced the nature of the dragon. The savory flavors of fear, panic, and disbelief coated my tongue and were without a doubt some of the greatest things I'd ever tasted. However, there was also a musty taste that didn't please me. I didn't know how, but I instinctually knew the emotion for every taste. The mustiness was dread. Fear, panic, disbelief, and dread were all feelings that arose when most people made contact with a dragon, or when an unforeseen disaster suddenly erupted. Since these are all emotions that lie behind evil, the blood dragon became evil – and so did I. It sucks, really. A dragon that can't even decide the path of its own heart.

I felt my body grow stronger as I feasted on everyone's sudden fear, hate, anger, sorrow. "WING SLASH OF THE BLOOD DRAGON!" I leapt into the air and delivered wing slash after wing slash to the defenseless town. Were there no competent wizards or warriors? I had been hoping for a bit of resistance. Suddenly, I tasted an emotion I hadn't expected: pity, directed towards me. Another questionable thing directed towards me that didn't come from my master's heart: hesitant pride. I looked down to see a woman with almost white blonde hair and violet eyes that matched my own.

At the time I hadn't seen my reflection very often and usually forgot what I looked like. If I had memorized my reflection, I would've realized that this woman looked almost exactly like an older version of me. I sensed recognition and inexplicable sadness from her, and a drop of pride. This woman didn't know me, and I didn't know her. She seemed painfully familiar but I couldn't place her. The only memories I had retained from before Master Ricardio had taken me in were sounds. Maybe I'd been too traumatized to remember, or maybe I just hadn't cared enough. In any case, the woman started pouring love and gratefulness the instant she recognized me. Love was new, and delicious like everything else. I relished the taste and thought of sparing her when an enormous wave of anger was emitted from the rest of the town.

Impulse on anger is one that you usually regret. In the midst of all those boiling emotions, I had no will of my own. I channeled all that anger into my iron fist and brought it down to pulverize the woman who looked like me. In later years, I would often look at my reflection so that I could remember it, and every time I would it would nearly break my heart.

Two more years of my time with the blood dragon went on like that. I would end innocent lives just to feed myself and my master, and we had large appetites. Then, a day came that spun my life on the head of a pin.

Master Ricardio and I were scouring the remains of a city in the mountains that we had annihilated for survivors. Then something happened that I didn't know if anyone had ever seen before: another dragon. The new dragon sparkled and shone in the light as if its scales were made of gemstones. The diamond dragon. Master Ricardio sent a fearsome attack at it which was dodged, and the new dragon landed. "What do you want, Ricardio?" the diamond dragon asked.

My master smiled, showing razor teeth, and responded, "You're on my territory. Apprentice, kill him." This was it. I was going to see whether I was worthy of my title as a dragon slayer.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun dun dunnnn! Flashback to be continued in the next chapter where the smut begins! The only reason I keep going on about smut is because that was the concept focus of this series, and I'm happy to finally be getting to it. I'm also kind of excited about the first man in the series. I can't wait until she learns who it is. Dio's gonna shit a brick. XD**


	7. Flashback Cont and Smut

**A/N: Whew! I need to get to sleep. I hope you enjoy my first try!**

I felt my raw, dark power flare up around me and the air buzzed with my excitement. The diamond dragon peered at me with curiosity, as if just realizing I was there. I launched myself into the air above my opponent and wing slashed his ayuss. (*Please say ayuss out loud.) Unbelievably, I'd scratched him.

The diamond dragon was just as surprised as I was and roared at me. I narrowly dodged being blown to smithereens. "This isn't funny, Richard." My assailant growled.

My master watched the exchange with interest and replied, "I beg to differ."

I roared back at my opponent who countered with a swish of his tail. A barb just barely missed impaling me as the tail swatted me into the side of a mountain. I didn't give up, though. Again, I roared at the top of my lungs while launching myself off the cliff face. The dragon couldn't move in time but took the brunt of it. Now that the diamond dragon was serious, he was unaffected by my attack. I could feel his annoyance and indecision, then I felt calm understanding. It hit me like a cool breeze on a hot day and I hesitated before attacking. The diamond dragon addressed my master without once taking his eyes off of me, "Ricardio, I don't want to hurt your human, for I find it miraculous that you've changed sides on the issue – however twisted your understanding is. On the other hand, I will be taking it from you. Though I'm glad you taught a human magic, humans are not servants or pets. They have free will – or they should, but it seems you have corrupted this one." I was slightly annoyed that he said I had no free will. I _chose_ to serve my master.

Master Ricardio ignored his fellow dragon's statement and instead suggested, "Apprentice, try out that new thing I showed you." I nodded and cast a magic circle below myself. My arms were held out in front of me as I summoned as much magic as I could to the surface and solemnly chanted, "Forbidden Dragon Slayer Art: Puppeteer of the Blood Dragon." One of my red magic circles appeared under the enemy dragon that froze. Then he stood up on his haunches and spread his arms out wide, leaving him vulnerable. My fingers moved accordingly with each limb I was manipulating, and I clamped down on his magic with my own. I controlled what happened to his blood and his magic, and from there could manipulate his movements. My lungs filled with air in preparation for a roar, when the diamond dragon tossed me all of his emotions at once. He ripped open old wounds and memories and I was completely intoxicated and physically hit enough by it that I stumbled. I lost my focus for a moment which was all the diamond dragon needed to regain the upper hand. A diamond 'm' appeared above my outstretched arms and slammed down over them, causing me to kneel as I was pinned to the ground. Now all I could do was watch as the diamond dragon turned its attention from me to my master. The anger, disappointment, and utter hatred freely flowing from the blood dragon and directed at me was palpable as he rhetorically snarled at me, "_How could you lose?_ I put _everything_ into you. I had hope for the human race when I saw you learn the ways of dragons but _NOW_-!"

I flinched and waited to be obliterated, but the diamond dragon pounced on my master before I could be ended. My eyes peeked back up and froze wide open when I witnessed an event that I'll never truly be able to describe. Two dragons were fighting right in front of my eyes. The entire area became an ocean of magical power pouring off of the two dragons. Both fought fiercely. I had been an idiot to fail a dragon. I should've kept my focus and killed the diamond dragon when I had the chance. Who knew what Master Ricardio would do to me once he won? However, it didn't appear that my master was winning. He was letting his anger drive his attacks and it was making him sloppy. Blood was drawn from my master at the killing blow and I bowed my head so that my face would not be hit by it.

Two hot droplets landed on my crown and would forever stain the strands of hair that grew in those streaks of blood.

I tentatively looked up again to try and spot my master's body, but the diamond dragon blocked my view. "I am your new father." he announced, "Come with me or die with the dragon who hated you for not completing an impossible task." I tried to peer around him but he moved his tail to block my view. "Daughter of the Blood Dragon Ricardio!" he had my attention and my eyes snapped back up to the diamond dragon's face, "Will you live to become a daughter of diamond, or die as the dog of a father who never cared?"

I weighed the options in my head, and before I made my decision had to ask, "What's the point in living if you cannot give me a better life than my master?" The blood dragon may not have cared about me, but he did allow me to live lavishly.

The diamond dragon scowled at my expectancy of him, when I was in no position to make demands. He shouldn't have been surprised. He himself had admitted my relation to a proud dragon. "I will have to humble you so that you learn your sin." he admitted, "But I will allow you to continue your study of dragons and their magic."

I nodded, "Very well, new master."

He released me and I stood while he corrected me, "My name is Shintag." I nodded and walked towards him. He invited me to perch on his back so that he could fly us to where he kept his home, and I ace[ted and clambered onto his back.

He was tensing to take off when I asked, "Master Shintag?"

"-Just Shintag."

"Shintag. What is sin?" His appall stung my tongue like a coin's metallic taste at my question.

"You have… much to learn, small human." With that he took off and I'd forgotten to look at Ricardio's body. By the time I remembered and whipped my head around while clinging to the horns of Shintag's head, we were too far up and far away for me to tell. What did it matter, anyway? I was heading off to a new life with a new master and the past didn't mean anything, now.

Over the next three years I would be raised by the diamond dragon in the ruins of a once magnificent castle. I was not allowed to live lavishly as before and was not permitted to kill another living creature unless it tried and had the ability to kill me. I was named by my dragon father who decided to call me Dio. This name was derived from the end of the blood dragon's name and the beginning of the word 'diamond'. Shintag thought it fitting for me to be called the end of something evil, and the beginning of something that would shine forever. I thought it was ridiculous and didn't understand, but didn't complain. I didn't complain because I wasn't allowed to complain. Shintag called all my restrictions part of my 'repentance'. I didn't understand that either until the day my mind finally realized what sin was. Shintag had explained it a thousand times before but it had never really clicked until that day. I'd run up to my dragon father crying and demanding to know why he hadn't killed me when he had the chance. In my eyes on that day and many days after I didn't deserve to live after all that I'd done. Shintag had told me that it would only be respectful to those I'd ended for me to die when I had repented. From then on I tried my damnedest to be as strong as possible, so that I could never die. After what I'd done, I would be repenting for as long as all the lifetimes I had abruptly put to a stop one hundred times over. I wasn't allowed to die.

Then came the day 7 July, x777, when Shintag disappeared. A month after that an egg that would hatch a cat landed on my head and from there came Fairy Tail. :** END FLASHBACK.**

"…And you know the rest from there." I told the stranger who was no holding me in his lap.

He was deep in thought and assured me, "I understand." I gave him a disbelieving look and his darkened. "Believe me, I do."

The expression on his face was as serious as death and my face softened. "I've given you my burden," I implored, "Please… let me help carry yours." I rested my forehead on his and he calmed.

He shook his head a little but not enough to lose contact with mine, "I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't if I could." I held his face to examine it for truth, and when I found no falsehood, sighed in exasperation. I began to turn my head away but he caught it and bought it to face his own. Our eyes locked, then began to close as we leaned in for each other. Our lips met and molded to one another's.

The kiss deepened and I moved to straddle him as one of my arms wrapped around his shoulders and my free hand entangled itself in his thick black hair. Both of his hands held my face but I hardly noticed considering the fact that I was totally lost in his lips. The way he kissed was the embodiment of temptation and innocence at the same time and had me in a freefall of enchantment. My tongue asked for entrance, by sliding across his bottom lip, which was granted. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of my mouth as mine did the same to his. His hands slid from my jaw to my hips and under my thighs so that he could pick me up and set me on the table. (*Don't worry about the structural stability of the table. This is a world of magic and that's what you're going to get caught up about?)

I scooted so that I could lie down and he climbed on top of me. He slipped his hand under my shirt to fondle my breast and I hitched a knee to his hip and relaxed into him. His free hand held the crook of my knee, then slowly began to move down my thigh, then stopped. One of his hands retreated out my shirt and the other moved to hold my calf. "I can't do this." he breathed.

"Why not?" My hands were above my head and my face was flushed as I breathed heavily. My body was at his mercy.

"Because… because…" he tried to argue, "What does it matter at this point?" His hands moved back to their previous positions as he started up again where he left off. His hand that was on my thigh soon made its way to my buttocks and he rubbed the outside of my shorts between my legs. My own hand glided down his body to the bulge in his pants and I felt him harden. One handed, he unbuttoned my shorts and moved them so that they were entirely off my right leg and hanging off my left knee. His fingers pushed the underwear out of the way so that he could rub my wet sex, and I bit his lip as he did so. He inserted a finger and I yelped when he got to a certain point. "Virgin." he rhetorically noted, "Not for long…"

My heart raced with excitement and nervousness at his words. We began to remove each other's clothing and the more that we lost the faster my pulse went. He coaxed me to calm down by whispering in my ear and I relaxed a bit at his gentle touch. When my bra was removed he paused and noted, "Those are pretty." He bent to lick one and teased one pink peak with his teeth and the other between his forefinger and thumb. A shaky sigh emerged from my throat. He removed his shirt to reveal a muscular chest and abdomen that I wanted to touch all over, and did. The rest of our clothes disappeared except for our underwear which we were quickly getting to. He gently kissed my lips, jaw collar bone and chest, down my ribs and to my hips. The beginning to be not such a stranger pulled off my underwear with his teeth, trailing kisses as he went. He removed his underwear and pushed my legs apart. He figure eighted my dripping area, making me pull my air in anticipation. I ordered him to stop teasing me and he warned, "This is going to hurt." A ripple of ecstasy shivered down my body at the expression in his eyes. "You ready?" He got it over with quickly but still searing pain shot through me at the action. He waited for a moment, staring into my eyes and waiting for me to get a handle on the pain. At my hesitant nod, he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth. I cried out in pain but he kept going like I would've asked him to. I breathed in when he entered, and exhaled when he slipped out. Very soon I began to enjoy myself, and met my partner's eyes. I could see the tension there and that he was holding back immensely.

"You can speed up." I breathlessly told him. He placed his hands on my hips and his thrusts increased in speed and force. He sighed at the feeling and I cried out, the sound a mix of pain and pleasure. His enthusiasm grew with every noise that escaped my throat, and soon we were both lost in the ecstasy. Pleasure overrided the pain and soon my nails were digging into his flesh along with the occasional moan or sigh slipping out. He chuckled. Soon afterwards I was done and then he was. He slipped out and collapsed next to me. "You won't believe how many splinters I have." I breathed.

I watched his chest heave as he smiled slightly, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be." and kissed him. The man whose name I still didn't know held me and kissed me until I fell asleep.

When I awoke I had his jacket for a blanket and out the window a billion stars littered the sky. The man was sitting cross-legged outside and staring at the stars. After I'd dressed myself, I went outdoors and draped the stranger's jacket over his shoulders before sitting in his lap. He held me without looking and asked, "Do the stars get lonely?"

I smiled to myself and looked up at the twinkling lights. "Probably not. After all, they so many friends up there with them."

The black-haired man contemplated this for a second and then put in, "They say you feel loneliest in a crowd." I pondered his words and, having no answer, remained silent.

I left when the sun rose to go update the customer on the status of the job: completed, and refused the reward seeing as how I wasn't the one who'd done it. I returned to the island in the late afternoon to find the man I'd spent the night with only to discover that he was gone. I wandered everywhere around the island and, finding no one, went back home to Fairy Tail.


	8. Filler

**A/N: Double chapter tonight because this is just a filler. Also, my mom asked if she could read my fics the other day... Yeah, imagine my reaction. Anyway, nothing about this fic is going to change, but I am going to create a more *ahem* _innocent_ fic that runs paralell to this one. It's going to be the exact same story only without all the perviness and whatnot. Just thought I'd let you know, so that if you see that floating around you don't instantly freak out. More info on that bit next week.**

I returned to the guild with Fey at my side at the beginning of the evening. We saw the guild in its usual commotion, and as we strolled in we saw Lisanna chasing after a cloud that contained a brawling Gray and Natsu. She stopped trying to get the two to stop when she saw me, and paused to talk. "Hey, Dio. How did the job go?"

I smiled at my friend and replied, "Easy enough. I ran into some minor unexpected complications, otherwise I would've been home sooner."

"It was an S-class job, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She peeked over at Mirajane before leaning in, "I've been wanting to go on one. Mirajane says she'll take Elf-nii-chan and me at the same time, but I don't want to wait." She straightened and gave me puppy eyes, "Will you take me on one? I know I won't be much help – if any – when it comes to fighting, but I just want to observe so that when Mira-nee takes me I might not look like an idiot."

I was taken aback and looked to Fey for help, who gave none. "I don't know. I haven't even taken Gray with me on an S-class. In fact, I've never taken anyone but Fey with me on a job of any kind. Can you ask someone else?"

She peered sadly down at her shoes and shook her head, "I'd ask Erza, but everyone knows how it is between her and my sister. I don't want to drive a wedge deeper between them. Gildarts has been gone for a year; otherwise he'd be my first choice. Maybe Natsu would be able to come too if I went with him. *Sigh* Laxus is super scary and mean, and he'd make fun of me if I even brought it up. And that new guy Mystogan is never around, plus he's a bit too mysterious for my liking, so that leaves you."

I nodded in agreement to all of her statements, and then sighed. "I'll think about it. Probably no, though. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because I'm not used to watching out for other people. Not to mention the wrath of your siblings… but it would be kind of cool to take you. I'd much like to see your skills in action. Hm. Hunt me down in a week for my final answer. Also, duck."

We ducked down to miss a chair flying at our heads that Natsu had thrown, and Lisanna went back to chasing the guys down so that they would quit breaking things. Fey flew off with Happy, and I ordered a drink and sat down at a table to people watch. I was sitting quietly when there was a sliding sound and suddenly I was being squished between two bodies. I looked left and right. Both people who had trapped me had expressions of scrutiny on their faces, though one person was more genuinely curious, and the other mischievous. I was stuck between Kana and Laxus.

"I noticed." Kana needlessly informed me. _Obviously_ she had noticed something strange or interesting, or she wouldn't have approached me the way she did. What it was that she noticed was yet a mystery to me.

Then I turned to Laxus whom I was severely confused as to why he would want to be near me, let alone with that look on his face. "I'm guessing your job went a little better than expected." he sniggered.

Totally befuddled, I switched between their gazes for answers, "What are you two talking about?"

Kana answered first, "The way you walked in. There was… something. I've seen other people do it before and you're the only one I can trust not to laugh and say 'you'll know one day'."

I nodded and turned to the other one, who admitted, "Oh, I'm just here to find out whether or not it was an awkward disaster."

I squinted at him, "No, and how is that any of your business?"

"You're the first of all your little friends, and so I can probably guess how theirs will go based on yours. So I know whether or not I can tease them when they walk in the way you did."

Kana prodded my arm with her finger, drawing my attention toward her so she could ask, "Their what? Everyone's what?"

Laxus leaned behind me to educate Kana, "Dio had sex."

She gasped before demanding, "Tell me all about it." From there both began to listen intently, and both for different purposes.

Annoyed, I grit my teeth at their nosiness. "No."

Kana whined, "C'mooon. I'm your best friend."

Sparky laughed, "I knew it was awful!"

I stood and slammed my hands on the table, fully prepared to go off on him. Then I realized the only way to get him off my back was to give him the truth. Again, I grit my teeth and whisper snapped at him so only he could hear, "It was in a hurry on a table. He was more than willing to fool around afterwards."

His eyes lit up, "Really? I might have to try this sometime." He slid a fingertip across my hip and I slapped him out of his seat. He sprang back up with, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"WANNA TAKE IT TO COURT?!" I raged.

We got into an all out fist fight until Kana spoke up, "Uh, guys?" Directing our glares at her, we saw we were being watched and pompously turned away from each other to maintain our dignity, and Laxus left the vicinity. I stuck my tongue out at his back before sitting back down with Kana. The rest of the night went on normally except that Kana kept begging me to tell her what had happened, and how it went. She dropped the subject abruptly, though, when I offered to pay for her drinks for the rest of the night.

The funny thing was, after me, there was a domino effect of people losing their V-cards. Kana and I began arriving early at the guilds and even began taking bets when we noticed the pattern. At the time, Gray had a girlfriend, and about a week after I'd come home he came sauntering in to the guild, with Kana and I mock-applauding him. Mirajane was the next to show up with a spring in her step one morning, even though she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. My friend and I had been buzzed by the time she'd arrived that morning, and she returned our knowing grins. Laki was next, followed by Warren, and at this point Kana and I had taken to sitting by the door. One day Kana herself came through the door, and I was left sniggering like I was mad. Whoever lost the bets we made would pay for drinks the whole day, and when the other went home they would be completely smashed. I soon put an end to the bets when Kana kept using her cards to predict who would be next. My drunkard friend and I excitedly elbowed each other like crazy when Natsu seemed sheepish when he arrived that morning, and we gave each other mad bruises when Lisanna showed up shortly after him wearing that same expression. A few more people walked in with epic faces and walks over the next few weeks, allowing the card user and I hours of entertainment as we tried to imagine what they'd been like.

Around the same time I'd put an end to her cheating antics, I'd found myself a guy to date. It was nothing serious even though he was nice enough, but I was at the guild a lot more often so that I could see him. We would go on double dates with Kana and her man, and the guys seemed to like each other so that was a plus. We went out for a quite a few months, and slept together a couple of times, but in the end outgrew each other and split apart.


	9. Meeting the Newbie

Alberona and I were at a table more in the middle of things nowadays, and were drunkenly laughing so hard about something that we had to lean on each other to keep from falling over. She had broken up with the guy she had been dating around the time I dropped mine, and Gray had left his girlfriend, too. It was odd; the guild seemed to go through stages in relationships all at the same time. Everyone even had their short rebound relationships at the same time. Anyways, Kana and I's laughing fit abruptly stopped when we saw a guy with orange-ish blonde hair and a bunch of rings walk through the door. He went to the bartender of the time and was directed to the master. They spoke for a few moments and the master grinned and threw an order for the bartender to grab the magic stamp. Kana and I still had our arms thrown around each other and hadn't uttered a sound throughout the entire scene. Our heads snapped to face each other in excitement. _This incredibly hot guy was joining the guild._

"DIBS!" we simultaneously called out. Then, frowning, we agreed that whoever could draw his attentions first could have him. As expected for a man of his appearance, most of the girls were all over him. He flirted with all of them, and my attractions were dropped slightly, but I had accepted a challenge and refused to lose. Maybe I could play a player and teach him a lesson.

I didn't run up to him like most girls were doing, I simply cast him glances as I tried to figure out the things he responded to. When his eyes met mine, I didn't flick my head away like a stupid school girl. I simply made it a point to look at the women around him, and scoff. Agreement or not, if this man settled for one of the girls fawning over him right off the bat, he wasn't worth my time. I didn't keep track of where Kana had gone. She had her own methods and I had mine. I drank by myself, and getting bored, moved to a table nearer the edge of the room to people watch. From my peripheral, I could see the fresh meat's eyes - and when he couldn't prevent it – his head followed me to keep my location before he turned back to his fan club. On the opposite side of the room, Laxus sat, and pointedly looked over at the guy before throwing me a suggestive look. I winked at him to confirm his suspicions. Maybe he would shake things up and make this difficult for me. Soon enough, the newbie approached me with a small card of paper in his hand and a pen, and tried to roll it out smooth, "Excuse me, can I have your name, so that I can list you under 'likes' on this card?"

I scoffed, though I had no idea what the card was. I'd have to ask someone about that later, but for now, "It's gonna take more than a charming line and good looks to get me interested. I meet guys like you all the time, and all of them think they're the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Impress me with something other than your ability to pick up women. If you can't, there's that adorable little fan club behind you."

He sat and leaned his chin on his hand while pretending to get lost in my eyes. "What, would my power level better suit your taste?"

"If I was looking for someone strictly based on power level I would be across the room." The newbie's eyes drifted across the hall as though he could possibly know who I was talking about, and the one I had been speaking of was letting off an odd mix of pride and insult. I grabbed newbie's chin so that he would face me again, "I'm speaking. I'm sorry if you thought I was finished, but I'm not."

"Forgive me. I would never wish to anger such a beautiful creature."

"Beauty's got nothing to do with why it would not be wise to anger me. I'm looking for someone with wit. If I held my standards of everyone else's reasonable amount of power to match my own, my options would be extremely limited. If you want to impress me, have a mind of your own. I know I'm not always right. No matter how much they wish to believe it, most women are wrong more often than their partners. Understand?"

He seemed totally intrigued by the fact that I had admitted to not being perfect, and I had successfully attained his attention. He was no longer half-listening so that he could scope out the other beauties in the room – of which there were many – but was genuinely interested in what I had to say. He commented, "There are many who don't share your opinion. It's almost brave of you considering how outnumbered you are."

I smirked, amused that he had used "almost brave" instead of saying it was full-on, and I agreed with that sentiment. My response was, "Now you're getting the hang of things. However, there's not much I can do that would be truly brave."

"And why is that?"

I finally turned fully towards him as I set down my drink, "I'm starting to sound like someone I hate, but I have the ability to defeat almost anyone who opposes me. That's not an exaggeration - and I feel like you think I'm arrogant for admitting it - but I had to answer your question. There's not much that can be considered brave when you're one of the ones people dream of standing up to."

He frowned slightly, but I didn't sense any annoyance directed at me, and relaxed for giving him my seemingly overconfident statement. I didn't like it either. I didn't want to seem like one of those unstoppable people – though that was what I aspired to be. It wasn't a nice feeling when people felt you couldn't relate to them simply because you're strong, and so avoid you. There were plenty of people and things stronger than me – especially when two moderately powerful things teamed up. If Natsu and Gray teamed up and got deadly serious, I had no doubt they could defeat me.

The new guy observed, "You must be very strong."

"There's always someone stronger. When it doesn't come to combat there are plenty of people better than me at all sorts of things. For example: you're very good at attracting women, but there's always someone better – even if you're near the top of the heap. In some other talent, there are more than likely tons of people better than you."

"I don't understand. First you talk yourself up, and then down. What am I supposed to think?"

A scowl crossed my face as I examined my drink and thought up an answer. Then I looked back up at him, "Just remember this: I may not be God, but if you harm any innocent person - or especially my friends – or me, I will send you to hell. I will drench you in its darkest depths, pluck you out again just so that you can remember what it's like not to be in pain, and then I will throw you back deeper than you were before. I will repeat this process until you have either learned your lesson, or die. If you die, I will continue this process when I die. If you never die, I will never stop until you learn your lesson. If you never learn your lesson and you never die, I will invent deeper, more horrible levels of hell, and reserve them for you. Got it?"

He was a bit pale and nodded, "You can either be my best friend, or my worst enemy."

I grinned at him and observed, "You listen up good. I'm Dio, by the way. Meet me at the Onyx Eye tavern at seven. You can tell me about yourself then." He gulped and nodded as I stood and left, flirtatiously waggling my fingers at the fan club sending me death glares as I left the guild.


	10. Loke

**A/N: Sorry guys, I wanted to get to the fun stuff in this chapter but it turns out that didn't happen in this chapter. I PROMISE next week, though. Also, y'know how Kana is supposedly also going to try to get Loke interested in her? (Not that it will be difficult.) Well, anyway, I was thinking about a threesome between Kana, Loke, and Dio. What do you think? The story that will move parallel to this one will be called Gemstone Dreams – even though that title had nothing to do with content. I think I will start posting it next week and will update it once every two weeks. Sorry for this long note but please enjoy this week's chapter!**

I strolled up to the Onyx Eye at 7:10 pm, not expecting a man like the new guy to show up exactly on time, but still not seeing him as the type to keep a lady waiting. Since this date wasn't really a big deal, I was wearing my regular clothes. I had on black shorts with a whit tank top and a black zip-up jacket that had a half collar, and some purple high tops. The new guy could be seen coming up the street from the opposite direction, and I smiled at the fact that I still didn't know his name. He was in a tight black tee shirt that he had to know drove most women crazy, and some ripped up jeans. Even though it was dark out, he still kept on his sunglasses. He smiled warmly as he greeted me, "You're Dio, if I remember correctly?"

I nodded, "Yes. I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Loke."

"Loke… Would you escort me inside?" I cheerily requested. He replied that he most certainly would and held his arm out for me to take. I did, and once inside we found ourselves seats at the bar.

We sat and the bartender greeted me like an old friend, "Dio! I haven't seen you in here in a while. It's good to have you back. And you've brought a friend! Who is this?"

I turned so that I could better introduce the two, "This is Loke, he just joined Fairy Tail today. Loke, Mr. Tao. Mr. Tao, Loke."

The bartender waved me off, "Please, Dio, just Tao." Then he addressed Loke, "It's good to meet you, young man." then he added, with a wink, "Don't let her break your heart."

I gasped, "I would never!"

Tao chuckled and got more to business, "Never intentionally. Anyways, do you still like your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"And for you, Loke?"

He thought for a second, then shrugged, "Whatever beer you think is best, I'll have one." Tao nodded and got to it.

I looked around, and elbowed Loke, "You're already getting stares."

He turned to see what I was talking about, and then countered, "They're not looking at me; they're obviously jealous of your beauty."

My eyes rolled at how stupid that line was, "You're flattery is so subtle, I almost didn't notice it. What kind of magic do you use?"

We turned back to the drinks that were now in front of us as he answered, "Ring magic. Different rings allow me different abilities."

"What's your favorite?"

He held out his hands to show me, "These two, the gold ones." He began to take one of them off, "They use light magic." He handed the one to me so that I could examine it.

I turned it over in my fingers, and saw something written on the inside, "Regulus… The brightest star in Leo, correct?"

He was taken aback, but nodded, "Most times only astronomers or celestial spirit mages know that. I'm impressed."

I grinned, "I don't know very many stars, but the ones I do I know by heart. May I?" I held the ring as I asked the question to gesture that I wanted to try. He hesitantly nodded and I slipped the ring onto my index finger. I wasn't used to holder type magic, but could still use it. I sent a pulse of magic through my hand and the ring began to glow. It was a warm glow that calmed me to the center of my being, and it caused me to smile. I frowned though, as I noticed that the power seemed to have been slightly deteriorated. This type of thing couldn't be caused by use over time, and as a matter of fact, I hadn't known it to be possible. I gave the ring back to him and inquired, "You said celestial spirit mages usually knew what Regulus was. Those type of mages are rare. Just how many have you run in to?"

He slipped the ring back on its appropriate finger and nervously replied, "Not many, and only in passing. I've never known one full-well before." My expression turned suspicious of him and I made a mental note to investigate him at some point. He was pretty fishy.

The rest of our time went like one would expect of a first date, and we were just leaving when I wondered, "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

He looked at me in surprise but admitted as he held the door, "Not yet. I just reached town today and haven't checked into an inn yet." Then he laughed to himself as we began walking, "I sure have gotten a lot of offers, though! I don't think I'll accept any of them."

I peered at him quizzically, "Where are you keeping your stuff?"

He was a bit embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head, "I've spent all day at the guild, and I lost track of time. It was almost seven before I knew it, so I didn't have time to find an inn, and I left my bag at the guild." Then he wondered to himself, "I hope no one took it."

I sweatdropped, then offered, "Well, if you want, you can stay at my place tonight. It may not be as luxurious as an inn, but the staff is great and you get free breakfast."

He grinned at me and teased, "And I'm guessing you're the staff, and I get a couch."

I grinned and shrugged, "The first part's correct, but you can sleep wherever you want."

He raised a brow, "_Anywhere?_ Even on the roof? Or in the same bed as you?"

Three people in one twin-sized bed? Damn that'd be cramped. Then again, I could tell Gray to sleep at his own house tonight. "Even on the roof or in the same bed. I don't care."

Loke blinked and looked ahead again, "Wow. Okay, let's just stop by the guild to get my stuff. It's pretty late, so I'm guessing we can head straight to your house after that? I was travelling all morning, and haven't gotten a chance to rest."

"Yeah, that's fine. Race you." I took off at a sprint and he yelled something at me before booking it at my side. I could tell he was legitimately racing and we burst through the guild doors in a photo finish. While we were there I told Gray to stay at his place for the night, and he pouted but agreed.

Loke and arrived at our house, and as I kicked in the door I proudly announced, "Welcome to my humble abode."

He set his pack by the coffe table and began wandering around the main floor. "This place is nice. What's upstairs?"

I shrugged as I closed the door behind me with my foot, "Master bedroom and a bathroom. Get cozy. I'm gonna go upstairs and change."

I came back down in one of Gray's tee shirts and saw Loke in just his pajama pants with his boxers peeking out a bit at the top. I wolf whistled at him and he turned from digging in his bag to me. I didn't bother trying to hide the fact that I was checking him out, "You look damn fine shirtless."

He stood and returned, "And you look stunning in only a shirt… Wait. Do you have a boyfriend?" his eyes nervously flicked around in search of someone who would've obviously already approached him if they existed.

I approached him with a grin on my face and got entirely within his personal space, "If I did I wouldn't be chasing you."

His expression turned dreamy and suggestive and his tone incredibly flirty as he wondered, "So you're chasing me?"

My tone matched his, "Maybe not necessarily chasing; I'm pretty sure I could have you anytime that I wanted. So. Where are you going to sleep?"


	11. Sleepover

**A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY! I know I'm a terrible host to make you wait for TWO WEEKS but life stole me away from the computer and then my internet was being a bitch and then I forgot and the point is that I will hopefully NEVER do that to you AGAIN. I know this chapter ends in a cliff hanger but at least it's something. Continuation tomorrow and on that you have my word.**

He smirked and pulled my hips to his, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

I returned his grin and took his hand, "Come with me."

We began walking up the stairs as he manipulated my words, "Can't I cum _for_ you?"

I glanced behind me to see his eyes glued onto my rear as we made our way upstairs.

His mouth was all over mine before we could even shut the door behind him. We waltzed together with our eyes closed towards the bed, his hands squeezing my rear and my fingers knotted in his hair. The backs of my legs finally knocked against the edge of the bed and I fell down onto it. We adjusted so that we were facing the correct direction and he wedged his knees between mine to open my legs. He pressed himself against my sex and the dampening material of my underwear. I hummed in pleasure and pushed my hips up to meet him.

We sat up to get my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. When we laid back down he reoccupied his mouth on mine and began to move it lower. Loke trailed kisses and love bites along my jaw, down my neck, across my collarbone, and finally came to rest on my chest. He took one of my pink peaks in his mouth and nipped at it and rolled his tongue around it, causing me to moan. He sucked and plucked it, and a hot tickling feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. One of his hands drifted lower as he continued his beautiful sin, and slipped inside my underwear. He stroked my wet folds and teased my clit, more than doubling my ecstasy, and my hips bucked up into him as I groaned.

I rubbed my hips against his hand, hoping he would enter a digit into me. I could feel his grin against me as he granted my wishes. He slipped a finger into my burning core and began pumping. I tried to mirror his movements so that they'd have more impact, and I felt him unconsciously grind his hips in need. Higher and higher he drove me until I moaned his name as stars colored my vision.

When I was done, he kissed my mouth again, and began a torturous back and forth of kisses. His tongue explored every last bit of my mouth before he took it back into his, and my tongue followed him. He pulled back and my head lifted off the cushion to keep contact, but he denied me. He looked into my eyes before kissing my neck and moving his mouth down my chest before coming back up to my neck. He went back down again this time so far as to lick inside my belly button, and a shiver ran down my spine. He went back up to just underneath my breasts, and by now I was pulling my hair in anticipation. Down again his mouth went and his tongue even snaked underneath my underwear, before he pulled himself back up to my lips.

"_Lokeee."_ I complained.

He chuckled and relented, "Alright, alright." Even slower than before, he kissed his way down my body, but thankfully didn't take any detours. He nipped at my hip bones before taking my underwear in his teeth and slowly sliding it down my legs. Once my panties were finally off he parted my legs and gave me no warning before diving tongue first into my dripping area, and I gasped in surprise and pleasure. He began licking and teasing my clit and I groaned. He slipped two fingers into my trembling core and began pumping them. With his free hand, he did his best to hold my hips down as I moaned and sighed my pleasure. Every now and then he would add his tongue inside me along with his fingers, and I would thoroughly go nuts. He began to suck and lick the bundle of nerves down there and my back rose off the bed as I was sent rocketing through bliss a second time.


	12. Sleep Over cont

**A/N: Here's the second half to Loke naughtiness. So, I was thinking about the 2nd gen dragon slayers in terms strictly of their powers. Here's my question: where the f*** do you find a lacryma with DRAGON SLAYER magic in it?! Enjoy the story.**

Once I was finished he licked me clean before climbing back up my body. I grinned up at him, "Why are you still wearing pants?" He grinned and flipped us over, and I had his pants off in a flash. His boxers were gone in the same blow and then we were guiding his shaft into me. He circled my opening once before allowing me to slide down onto him, and my toes curled in pleasure as my insides stretched to fit his long shaft.

I moaned and began gliding slowly up and down, simply marveling at his size, before we both became more hurried and his hands found a place to rest on my hips. It wasn't long before his hips were rising off the bed to meet me, and when he hit a certain spot I groaned. He took that as a cue and pulled me to him before flipping us over so that he could lay over me and do the thrusting. What was impressive about this was that he did it without once exiting me, and when he started up again – instantly – he kept his spot. Not only did this turn me on immensely, but he now had me sighing and gasping and moaning without interruption. My legs wrapped around him so that he could go even deeper than he already was, and each pound began to reach his hilt. I hissed through my teeth and moaned in his ear. His enthusiasm increased as he groaned as well. The arms I had wrapped around him held him tighter, and my nails began to claw as I tried to grasp for my senses – not that I really wanted them back. A few more thrusts and I was sent plummeting towards my release. My insides clenched around him and he twitched inside me. Upon hearing my loud groan of his name he too was sent spiraling over the edge and my back found its way back onto the sheets as his release filled me.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed, his eyes scanning up and down my more than satisfied, heaving form. He propped himself up on his elbow and surveyed me, his finger lightly trailing down my body and causing me to tense when it tickled. "The heavens have blessed me." At his words my head turned to him, and he explained as though it must be obvious, "I've just held an angel. Is that not a blessing?"

I scoffed and rolled onto his chest, "You little flirt." Then I looked down between our bodies, "Well, maybe not _little_." He grinned and slipped a hand behind my neck to pull me down and kiss me.

The next morning we were in the kitchen making breakfast together, with him stealing the occasional kiss and starting a butt pinching war. When things had calmed down to us just hitting each other with our hips he disguised his suggestion as a question, "So, will I be staying here until I find a place to live?"

I shrugged and scooped some pancakes onto a plate, "If you want. Gray lives here too, though. Thankfully there's more than one bed. We're just too lazy to set it up. If you want to stay, you'll need to pay for your share of the food, and help out with chores. That sound fair?"

He eyed me as he dug syrup out of the fridge, "That guy Gray lives here? And there's only one bed?"

I turned off the stove and turned to him, "Gray has been living in this house since the day Fey and I moved in. Fey is the purple cat. The only reason Gray has an apartment besides living here is that sometimes we both need or want privacy. And no, Gray can't stay at his apartment because it consists of all of three rooms. Bedroom, bath, and what's left of the space is a twelve by twelve square that everything else fits into. Tiny."

He thought about it, "Gray is cool, right?"

"You two would end up liking each other."

Loke nodded, "Deal. When is Gray coming home?"

"Probably tonight he'll leave the guild with Fey and I."

"And me."

"Of course, darling. Weilder of the rings of Regulus…" I thought aloud, "Or, since magic is a part of the wizard, Regulus is a part of you." I turned my head to him, "That makes you the constellation Leo, technically."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Just Loke, please."

I frowned momentarily; I had been proud to piece together that nickname. A grin perked right up on my face when he offered me a weak one, "Fine then, Just Loke." He grinned and stabbed a fork into his pancakes.


	13. Competition

**A/N: So here's this! When you're done please take the time to read the a/n at the end! Gracias, muchachos, and enjoy!**

Later that morning Loke and I arrived at the guild, and Fey and Gray came up to greet me. "Dio!" Fey flew up and crashed into my boobs, and I grabbed her to hold her up in the air and spin her around in the air. Loke bid farewell and opted for his adoring fans.

"Fey! I'm guessing you stayed with Gray last night? Or did you decide to hang out with everyone's favorite dragon slayer and his oddly colored, flying cat?"

I let go and she floated in the air in front of me, "He's not _my_ favorite dragon slayer."

If my heart could speak, it would've said 'd'aawwwwww!', but it can't. Instead, I rubbed her head and whispered, "Ya damn right." Then I turned to Gray, who was icily and suspiciously eyeing Loke. "Morning, Gray. Fey wasn't any trouble, was she?"

His attention turned to me, "We were fine, just hung out." He nodded towards the new guy, "Is he a cool guy? Or do I need to bust some faces?" I slung my arm around his shoulders as I scanned the room for my drunkard best friend, "He kinda reminds me of you. Y'know, same temperament and all." He seemed a bit incredulous but said nothing. "Either of you seen Kana yet?"

Fey shook her head, and the popsicle spoke, "Not yet. She did leave in the middle of yesterday, didn't she? Anyway, we got a table over –." _**WHAM! **_Chair to the face, and Natsu was the one who threw it. Needless to say, the ice mage got caught up in a brawl with the flame brain, and I just shook my head and followed Fey to a table.

A short while later, the sexy card wizard burst through the door looking even sexier than usual. She didn't have a sudden wardrobe change, and she wasn't wearing makeup, but she just had this glow of victory about her. It wasn't the kind that people get after sleeping with someone, more like the kind that happens when someone's just agreed to sleep with you. It was suspicious. She prowled her way over to my table, catching more eyes than usual, and she only made eye contact with one person before she sat down next to me. That person was Loke. She glided onto the bench to sit next to me, and I nudged her, "What's with the charm overload?"

She gave me a sly grin, "Whatever do you mean, Dio?"

I scoffed. "He definitely noticed. I can taste his enchantment from all the way over here."

She was quizzical, "Taste?"

My eyes widened and I quickly assured her, "Figure of speech." She was satisfied with my answer, and I let out a silent breath that I had been holding. "Anyway, where were you yesterday?"

"At home. Yesterday that newbie over there was taking in everyone's faces and names, and if I'd let him introduce himself to me yesterday, I would've melted into the background." She pointed at the ceiling and gave me a conspiring grin. Fey followed the line of her finger to see what she was pointing at. "But! Since I just made an entrance today, I'll definitely stick out in his memory."

I held back a smile, poorly. "You may be too late; he's already living with me."

Her jaw dropped, "You're JOKING! How did you do that? And what? Now you'll have _two_ sexy guys under your roof? That's simply not fair, diamond. Let me have one of them."

I scrutinized her, "Diamond?"

She made a face as though it was obvious, "Yeah. Diamond. Diamond Dio, isn't that what people call you?" I warily nodded, and Kana became saddened, "No one would tell me why, though, but it's definitely got something to do with your magic."

A waitress came over with a barrel of booze for Kana – without anyone asking for it – and the drunkard opened it to begin drinking. I wondered aloud, "Speaking of nicknames, why is Natsu called 'Salamander'? Salamanders are amphibians." My friend just shrugged and continued drinking.

The rest of the day went on like a usual one, and evening eventually rolled around to a time reasonable enough to go home. I had been looking forward to this all day. Gray had it out for Loke, and Loke didn't seem like the type to back down. Two alpha males under one roof, who would win? I would definitely be the alpha alpha, but just for the entertainment of watching them feud, I could let them think they were battling for top spot.

Fey had joined up a bit earlier, and she had been asking for the last hour whether or not it was time to go home yet. When the moon was high in the sky, the answer to her question was finally 'yes'. She zipped over to Gray, eyes alight with mischief to tell him that we were leaving, and that if he didn't want to be left behind he should hurry. Then she pointed out that he was naked, and he looked down in surprise before dressing himself again. I shook my head and smiled, before catching Loke's eye and gesturing that I would be leaving. He nodded, and let me know that he would be home later.

The walk home flew by, except for the parts where Gray had to pick up the trail of clothes he had just left, and once we were finally at my house I spent my time staring at the door. There was finally the sound of a key turning in the lock, and all eyes moved away from, yet all other senses were directed towards, the person coming through the door. Fey was suddenly _very_ interested in the mouse toy she'd had since she was a kitten, and the noises from whatever Gray was doing in the kitchen were slowed. I peered up from my book to chirp, "Hi, Loke. Welcome home."

I swear to god he sparkled when he replied, "I'm home, my angel."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gray's head slowly peek out of the kitchen. He had a questionable look on his face when he addressed the ring user, "So you're really living here, huh?"

Loke's expression changed to match Gray's as he responded, "According to the owner I am, and from what I've heard she's _really _not someone you want to piss off." Gray's eyes narrowed, he nodded, and then he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Okaaaaay, awkward. To break the tension, I stood and put my book down as I informed the newcomer, "Believe it or not, there's a guest bedroom in this house. It's hidden behind the skinny door that looks like it might be a closet. The pieces for the bed are in there, and I'll help you if you want, but I didn't set it up for you. The only reason being, I didn't want to. Your bags have already been moved into the room."

When I stopped he nodded, became less like he was courting a woman, and more like he was hanging out with a friend, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I hate to do this to a woman as beautiful as yourself, but I know you're not delicate, and I'm actually pretty tired."

We left to the spare room, and heard Fey and Gray call in unison, "Keep the door open." I scoffed, and Loke sighed.

**A/N: Sorry, dolls. It ain't much. Next chapter will be at the end of this week, or the beginning of the next. I feel like I've been giving you mediocre stuff lately, and I feel bad. Never fear, my lovelies! Coming up real soon is a team S-class mission with Erza! And after that we get to know the ever-mysterious Mystogan! I have things planned, it just takes me a while to get them typed up!**


	14. An Iron Will

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've had technical difficulties. Anyway, I'm delaying the Mystogan adventure because I thought of this one that involves someone just as badass… Gihee.**

The next morning I was pondering the S-class request board. Fey was downstairs cheering on Gray in a fight with Natsu, and Happy was cheering on Natsu. I smelt a familiar smell behind me, and tried to ignore it in the hopes it would go away. It didn't. "Pick one already or move over. Your ass is takin' up the entire board." Sparky complained.

I whipped around and snapped at him, "Shut up, asshat. You take even longer at the board, and you're super fuckin' huge."

"Language there, glitterbutt." He spanked me, and I punched in that stupid sneer of his.

While he rubbed the side of his face I snarled, "You gotta learn how to treat a lady, Sparky."

He scoffed, "You may be a woman, but you're no lady."

I got in his face and threatened, "You wanna say that again?"

He put his hand down and glared right back, "Did you not understand? I'll reword it: you're a tramp." I tried to punch him again, but he caught my fist. His face inched even closer to mine so that his words would have more impact, "Stop trying; you won't win."

I cocked my head and raised a brow, "How do you know? The last time we fought was years ago and even then you didn't win."

"I was going easy." I could hear his spiked heartbeat.

"Tch. Yeah, right… and you're getting awfully close there, lightning boy."

"You smell good."

A third voice intruded, "Is there a problem here?" It was Erza.

I wrenched my fist from Laxus's grip and pulled away to face the knight, "None at all, my dear. What brings you up here? Are you looking for work?"

She eyed the man behind me before striding up and answering, "Yes, actually. I was just going to see what's available." She faced the board and eyed it for a second, before tearing off a request with one of the lower rewards. "I'll see you two in a day or two, yes?"

"If he's not dead yet." I grumbled.

Her eyes flashed as she asked, "What was that, Dio?"

I spoke up, "I said that it depends on the job I choose. Most likely, though, I will be here when you return."

She nodded at me, then at Sparky, and then left us. I snatched a job that caught my eye within the next three seconds, and left without saying goodbye.

Once down in the main hall, I called to Fey, "Fey, we have work in Wolling!"

She waved me off, "Happy and I picked up a job earlier for Xoft! It's nothing big, just delivery, but it may take more than a day."

I was saddened, but approved, "Alright, I'm proud of you. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Bye, Dio!"

I waved and began walking away, when Loke blocked my path. "How long will my heart be tormented, waiting for your return?"

I tried not to roll my eyes at his sappy line and answered, "I don't know. A couple days max." Then my face sterned, "You and Gray play nice." As if on cue, the brawling cloud of fire and ice swept Loke up in its path. ('cause, y'know, it was _totally_ by chance.) I stamped my foot and balled my fists yelling, "I SAID PLAY NICE!" Sighing, I left the guild hall to go to my house and pack my bag.

I begrudgingly decided to take the train, dreading the motion sickness waiting for me. I sank into my own private booth in first-class, simply because I could afford it, and took out my sound pod. (Who says only Laxus can have one? That's right, nobody.) Once the steady beat of a rock band drummer was in my ears, I gazed out the window to my right. The bustle of people not acknowledging anything outside their own little worlds served as sufficient entertainment, until the train began to move. I instantly grimaced at what felt like waves crashing around in my stomach.

The train stopped and went at various towns and cities, until finally the view of the city of Wolling was rushing past the window. Wolling was a busy trade town filled with people from all walks of life, but mostly upper-class folk. The train screeched to a halt, and I got off of it as soon as possible, rather than still be stuck on it as it departed, as Natsu had a habit of doing.

I ordered a carriage and driver and told the man at the booth my destination, only to have him ask if I was a mage who had accepted the job request sent out by Duke Martz. When I replied that I was and pulled up my sleeve to show him my guild mark, then showed him the flyer, I was informed that there was a chaise and four waiting for me. I wasn't too surprised; important clients often wished that everyone who visited them arrive in style. I was showed to an exquisite white chaise and four with gold accent paint, intricate designs carved into the wood, and – was that an ivory door handle? The footman opened the door for me and assisted me up the step before the door was shut behind with a soft _click._

I lightly scoffed to myself at the splendor of the interior. I was seated on an overstuffed, pink velvet seat with gold threading, and there were cream silk curtains hung above the windows of the vehicle. There was a detailed pattern on the light pink walls in gold paint. The thing also smelled of a delicate lilac perfume. The scent must have been barely a whisper to normal people, because I wasn't choking on it. The owner must have a hawk's eye for detail and fine craftsmanship, and he must also put quite the high value on comfort.

As I peeked out of the silk curtain to my left, I could see my entourage passing through the imposing, wrought iron gates of an estate. From there the horse trotted along a pleasant cobblestone path that winded up a hill. We finally reached our destination at a grand mansion where I was let out.

I was just trotting up the great marble steps when another carriage rolled up, and out of curiosity I stopped to see who would emerge. The carriage was similar to the one I had ridden in, but that wasn't what interested me. The man who stepped out seemed like the mischievous type. He had tan skin and a wild mane of rough black hair down his back. There were piercings all over his face, ears, and arms. My mind wandered to all the other places the attractive man might keep steel studs, until something caught my eye. On his right shoulder he proudly sported the guild mark for Phantom Lord, one of Fairy Tail's biggest competitors. He must've accepted the request as well.

Not wanting my job stolen from me, I raced up the steps and knocked on the door that was about thirty feet taller than it needed to be. A young, pink haired woman answered the door in a French maid uniform. I smiled warmly at the girl and rolled up my sleeve, "Hello, I'm from Fairy Tail. I accepted the duke's request."

She nodded, "Alright, allow me to wait for the young man before I let you in."

My eyebrow twitched, and I turned around to the man on the stairs. He was taking his sweet time. "Hurry up, phantom!" I called. He scowled and his pace didn't change. If anything, he went slower.

The phantom finally reached the top of the steps and smirked at the maid, "Hey, pretty lady. I'm from Phantom Lord, and I accepted your master's job."

She smiled softly and nodded, "I know. Both of you, please come in and follow me." We followed her into the mansion, the door closing on its own behind us. I could feel the plush pink hall rug through my shoes as we were led through the silent corridor lined with paintings and sculptures.

As we walked past the grand marble staircase of the foyer I commented mostly to myself, "Duke sure has a thing for pink."

Next to me was a scoff, followed by, "Tell me about it."

The rest of the walk was in silence, until the maid opened a set of big, white French doors to our left. Once inside, she bowed slightly to us and offered, "Please, take a seat one of the couches while you wait. Tea will be brought to you shortly." She then turned and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

I turned and surveyed the room. We had been brought to a vast parlor with glowing mahogany floors, and in a large marble fireplace a green and blue fire burned almost without sound. I began to stroll over to one of the overstuffed pink couches as I inquired, "How many guilds was this request posted to? Or do you not know," I turned to face him, "Iron Gajeel?"

He shrugged and uncrossed his arms as he lazily sauntered over to join me. I leaned on the arm of the couch and crossed my arms. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms, "How the hell should _I_ know how many guilds this job was posted to? And what's a fairy doing here? You'll ruin this nice house." he added with a sneer.

I ignored that last part, "I thought a man like you would only take jobs that involve beating the crap out of things. You know. Jobs that don't require all that much brain power seem like they would be more suited to your skill set."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" his irritation was thinly veiled in his body language.

The door opened and our heads turned to see a purple haired maid with a tray of tea things. She set it down on the coffee table, and I thanked her as she bowed and began to walk away. Gajeel stopped her and asked for her to bring any scrap metal there was lying around the house, never taking his gaze off me. The maid was shocked at his request, but again bowed and promised she would do what she could.

I could feel Gajeel eyeing me as he spoke, but all I did was nonchalantly pour myself a cup of tea. From my peripheral, I saw him frown at my lack of reaction. I added a lump of sugar and stirred it as he questioned, "Didn't you find anything _odd_ about my request? Anything… out of the ordinary?"

Without looking at him, I took a sip and was unimpressed, "You are a dragon slayer, correct? I've been told that dragons 'eat' whatever they are 'of'. You are the iron dragon slayer. You eat iron."

He frowned further and grumbled, "Still, anyone else is surprised when they see it in person." I scoffed. What would _he_ do if I'd requested a platter of precious gems? What would he have done if I'd asked the maid to bare her throat to me? Of course, I could eat emotions, but I could still reap just enough power by drinking blood, as my title implied. I imagined the iron dragon slayer would be more than shocked if I'd requested either of those things.

Iron Gajeel appeared as though he was about to ask me something else when the doors on the opposite side of the room opened to reveal a man with slicked back green hair in a white suit, Duke Martz. He was middle-aged, but still in good condition. You could probably see your reflection in his shiny black shoes. His emerald green eyes had a piercing quickness to them that betrayed none of his years. I stood upon his arrival and felt those eyes linger on me just a fraction longer than they did on Gajeel. Yuck, slime ball. That was the kind of look Sparky gave girls who caught his eye, and everyone knew what kind of man _he_ was.

"So," Gajeel asked, "Who gets the job?"

Duke Martz just chuckled as he seated himself next to me, and I sat while giving a helpless look at Gajeel. The Duke answered his question as Gajeel sat across from us, "Whoever wins, of course."

Gajeel and I raised our eyebrows at each other, before we threw each other evil grins and he laughed, "Gihee."


End file.
